


Aggressive Negotiations

by starlightkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Senator Reader - Freeform, Smut, anakin smut, touch-starved anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkenobi/pseuds/starlightkenobi
Summary: You and Anakin had grown close. Very close. Even at this party, you two were pretty much attached at the hip. You absolutely loathed large social gatherings, so when you were informed that you it was basically mandatory for you to attend this fancy birthday party for a senator you barely knew, you cringed. The thought that you would have to mingle with all of these people was…less than appealing.So, here you were, practically hanging off Anakin’s arm like a koala. Anakin would be lying if he claimed that he wasn’t hoping this would happen. Hoping that you would clutch at him for some relief from your anxiety. Sure, some people might have stared, but feeling his arm entwined with your own as you clutched at his bicep, it was a feeling unparalleled. You only wished you could feel his skin under these pesky Jedi robes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @verwoehnt on tumblr <3

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

You and Anakin had grown close. Very close. Even at this party, you two were pretty much attached at the hip. You absolutely loathed large social gatherings, so when you were informed that you it was basically mandatory for you to attend this fancy birthday party for a senator you barely knew, you cringed. The thought that you would have to mingle with all of these people was…less than appealing.

Despite being a senator, you were quite soft spoken. You were strong willed and pushed your ideas on the senate floor, but when outside of politics, you didn’t really know how to conduct yourself socially. Anakin knew this about you, and he thought your awkwardness was absolutely adorable. This is why when you asked him (well, almost begged him actually) to come with you to this party so that you would feel less alone, he couldn’t help but oblige. There was no harm in bringing along just one little Jedi friend…right?

So, here you were, practically hanging off Anakin’s arm like a koala. Anakin would be lying if he claimed that he wasn’t hoping this would happen. Hoping that you would clutch at him for some relief from your anxiety. Sure, some people might have stared, but feeling his arm entwined with your own as you clutched at his bicep, it was a feeling unparalleled. You only wished you could feel his skin under these pesky Jedi robes.

Brushing the thought away, you continued to chat with senators, feeling more comfortable now that Anakin was so close to you. He had made a habit out of making you feel safe. It was one of the many things you loved about him. However, now was not the time to be dwelling on your deep feelings for the Jedi. Little did you know that currently Anakin was doing the same. He was staring at you, smiling. and laughing as you grew more comfortable with the other people. He absolutely adored how you looked when you smiled or laughed and thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. He didn’t want to seem rude or creepy, but you just looked so goddamn gorgeous, that he couldn’t help but stare. Stars, how he longed to see your fucked out smile while he was inside of y-

“Ani?” Anakin snapped back to reality and realized you were looking at him, puzzled. “Is everything alright? You were staring.” You had a small grin on your face, as if you knew why he had been so fixated on you.

“Y-yep. Everything’s…great. Although I think we need to get going. We have some…Jedi and senator business to attend to. With the council.” Anakin fumbled over his words as he desperately looked at you for help.

“Ah…yes. Very urgent. I believe we should be taking our leave.” You tried to contain your laughter.

As you both said your goodbyes and were heading out of the crowded area, you whispered to him. “Look who’s the awkward one now.”

Anakin groaned. “Shut up.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Alright, so you wanna tell me why you practically dragged me out of there?” You said, still giggling.

Anakin looked around the hallway they were currently walking down, and it was completely empty. Basically every member of the senate was still at this party, so it made sense that this hallway was deserted. With a shaky breath, Anakin stopped walking and grabbed both of your hands, enveloping them in his own. You were spun to face him, looking at him with a million questions swimming in your head.

“You…know that I care about you a lot.” Anakin looked very nervous.

“Yeah, I care about you a lot too.” Your thumbs traced circles on his hands in an attempt to calm him down.

“I don’t think you understand what I mean.” Anakin brought one of his hands to your cheek and caressed your face. “What I’m confessing to is against the code.” You blushed, jaw dropped in total shock.

“Y-you-“ Before you could finish your sentence, he connected his lips to yours. Although you were completely shocked, you quickly composed yourself and kissed him back passionately, wrapping your arms around his neck. His free hand grabbed your hip and squeezed possessively, making you moan quietly into his mouth.

Anakin pulled away, meeting your eyes. His were clouded and he looked at you with what you could only describe as lust. “We can’t do this here…” He trailed off. “If this is even something you want to do. Potentially something you wanted to commit too.” You nodded feverishly and gave him a short but loving kiss.

“Ani, I have been waiting for you to make a move for years. I’m tired of waiting, I want you. Now.” Anakin looked surprised, but extremely thrilled.

“Your quarters or mine?” Anakin said with a smirk.

“Yours are closer.” With that, you two sprinted down the empty hallway, laughing as you held hands while trying to keep up with each other.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The second that the door to Anakin’s quarters were shut, you were almost thrown against the wall. As if he were a man starved, he devoured your lips, eager to taste and eager to please. And damn, you were very pleased.

Clawing at each other and craving the touch, you each ripped off the other’s clothes, flinging them in all different and random directions. With both of you just in your underwear, Anakin didn’t hesitate to slam you back into the wall and attack your neck while grinding into you. You could already feel how hard he was with each thrust of his hips against yours.

“Ani…” You moaned. “S-slow down. The b-bed…” You trailed off, but he knew what you meant. Scooping you into his arms, he carried you to his bed and carefully placed you on it, the only slow and careful thing he had done thus far. He climbed on top of you, straddling your legs.

“Sorry…it’s just…so easy to get carried away. You’re so gorgeous and I just want to touch every inch of you.” His hands slid down over your breasts, giving them both a squeeze before traveling lower. “I want all of you all at once. It’s intoxicating.” His hands traveled lower, skimming up and down your hips while toying with the hem of your underwear. “I want to fill you up. I want you to feel every inch of me inside of you. I want to make you cum hard and scream beneath me.” You stared at him, slack jawed at his words. “But first…I wanna do this.” In one swift movement, he tore off your underwear and dove down in between your thighs, immediately devouring you. You moaned instantly, feeling him aggressively toy with your clit before dipping his tongue inside of you.

“Ani…stars, that’s so good.” He wanted to make you feel good so badly, and he was excelling at doing so. His hands gripped at your thighs hard enough to leave bruises while he fucked you with his tongue. You were chanting his name, a hand tangled in his hair as you tried not to rut against his face.

He sucked your clit into his mouth and giving it a tug before diving back between your folds. “Ani, I c-can’t…i’m gonna, oh!” You moaned, right on the edge of release. You thought that he was going to stop, let up so that you would cum on his cock instead. However, his movements increased in speed and ferocity. He wasn’t going to let up or stop at all. Fuck.

Without warning, his hand went from your thigh to your cunt, and he shoved two fingers inside of you while he toyed with your clit with his thumb. “Cum for me, my love. I want to hear you screaming for me.” Oh stars, did you scream for him. Within seconds you were a writhing mess on the bed, pulling at the sheets and his hair as your orgasm crashed over you. It was so powerful and lasted for so long, you were in tears by the end of it.

Anakin coxed you through your orgasm, rubbing his free hand up and down your thigh gently to ground you. “That’s it…good. Good girl.” You could have sworn that your heart melted when he said that.

He brought his hand to your face and wiped away your tears. “I’ve got you, my love.” He pulled his hand out of you and brought if to his lips, licking your cum from his fingers. You shivered and almost moaned at the sight of him.

Soon enough, your breathing began to steady and you stopped trembling. “Anakin. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Anakin always wanted to make sure that you were okay, he was so compassionate and cared so much for you. He would never do this without your explicit consent.

“Yes…please.” You were ready to beg him if necessary, but it wasn’t needed. Anakin was just as eager as you. He grabbed your thighs and pulled you to him, having you wrap your legs around his waist. Inch by inch, he slid inside of you, trying to restrain himself and go slow so that he wouldn’t hurt you.

As soon as he was fully inside of you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you. He filled you up perfectly, but you wanted more. You started rocking your hips up, hoping that he would start fucking you.

Message received. Still trying to hold himself back, he gave one tentative and hard thrust forward, gauging your reaction. You moaned into his mouth, and that was his breaking point. He snapped and immediately started pounding into you like his life depended on it.

He buried his face into your neck and marked you, biting and sucking down to your collarbone. You tried to quiet the loud moans that escaped your lips, but you couldn’t help yourself from chanting and screaming his name as he fucked you. The pleasure was so overwhelming, and his touch felt too hot against your searing skin. Anakin grunted and growled while he never let up the relentless pace with his hips. 

“You d-don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…wanted you.” He mumbled into your neck as he continued to take what he had been craving for so long. You pulled him up by his hair and kissed him passionately. He bit your bottom lip and tugged, making you whine desperately. Your nails scraped down his back, most likely leaving scratches that would be there for a while.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” You nodded quickly, unable to give a verbal answer without moaning. “Good. I want you to come with me. And you’re going to scream my name when you do.” You were panting, desperately clawing at him. Your entire body was trembling with need, and you were right on the edge. Suddenly one of his hands flew between your legs and started rubbing circles around your clit quickly. “Now.”

“Anakin!” Your orgasm exploded through you, leaving you moaning and shaking beneath him. Throughout your orgasm, the pace of his hips never faltered, until he suddenly pulled out and stroked himself, cumming all over your stomach.

He collapsed next to you, panting and sweaty. You weren’t doing much better, honestly. You both turned to each other, and you pulled him towards your face to kiss him. His breath was hot against your skin, but you both still couldn’t part from each other, too desperate and still craving the physical contact you had desired for so long. 

Finally, Anakin pulled away. “If you’re up for it, maybe in about 10 minutes, round two?” 

“Make that five.” Anakin laughed at your eagerness.

“I really do love you, you know.” Anakin said, and you could have sworn he was blushing, but maybe his face was still just flushed from sex.

“I love you too.” You both pulled each other in for another kiss, feeling closer than you ever had before.


End file.
